Help me to make up, make up my mind
by BecauseYourMine
Summary: AU Post 5x18. Lucas Scott watched as the girl who had promised to love him forever walked down the aisle. And surprisingly enough he was ok with that. He was more then ok. Because that girl, wasn't the girl he had promised to love forever. LP


A/N: This just came out when I was trying to finish _The Way They Were_. This is a AU Post 5x18, all you really need to know is that Lucas never saw what Peyton painted at the river court, and he ended up going to Vegas by himself.

**Any type of review/critique is always appreciated. :-)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_I wanna rock-n-roll  
I wanna give my soul.. _

He was gone for less then a month. Just 16 days actually.

When he thinks about it, it just doesn't seem like a very long time at all. Realisticallly, what can possibly happen in 16 days?

Well, apparently a lot. Or so he has come to learn.

It feels like its been a whirlwind of events, constant changes that come without warning, that he can't stop or slow down. He just doesn't seem to understand how things can happen so fast, especially recently.

One minute you can be at the alter, saying "I Do" and the next minute, the woman who was supposed to say it back doesn't, and instead mumbles things that don't really make sense (only they really do make sense, and its surprising it took her so long to figure it out) and begins running down the aisle, in the opposite direction-away from you.

But when he thinks about it, it shouldn't surprise him, his life had always been this way.

The more he thinks, the more he realizes that life has always seemed to change so quickly, and so greatly, half the time he was even confused as to what happened.

One moment, one choice, one mistake completely changing the course of his entire life.

Like playing a game of one-on-one with his half brother/enemy. That one night ended up shifting his whole world, opening it up to things that he didn't even know were possible. Playing basketball at the playground for fun, became playing basketball for a whole town to judge . Being the quiet, shy guy who liked to read, to one of the most popular kids in school-cheerleader girlfriend included.

Or how a normal day of school turned into a day of horror. A day he almost lost a friend-he has never considered Peyton a friend, but these days it seems like the safest way to refer to her-and then after everything, really losing his Uncle.

Even worse, when a surprise trip to visit-who he had considered, _still maybe does_ consider-the love of his life, with the expectation that they would be engaged by the time he left, ended with the couple breaking up, and then not speaking again for years.

Ok maybe, that last one he did have some control over, but at the time it didn't feel that way. It still doesn't, because after everything, they still couldn't work things out.

When he decided on his spontaneous trip, away from the one place he has really ever considered his home, it feels like for once he would have the upper hand, some sort of power over what could possibly happen. He never really considered though, that Tree Hill, and every person in his life, wouldn't just wait around until he got back.

It isn't until it's too late, that he does realize that fact.

_I'm Wanting to believe  
I'm not too old  
Don't want to make it up_

Before he left, he had considered asking someone to go with him. He had actually thought it might be better if he had someone with him, to help figure out-whatever was going on with him. He thought that this trip could be the start of the rest of his life, and just maybe, he wouldn't be doing it on his own.

And however arrogant as it might sound, he had options; quite a few actually.

There was Lindsey.

Who, technically had left him at the alter. But he loved her (to a still undefined amount), and he knew she still loved him. Add on to the fact that she was still his editor, regardless that the book they were working on, may or may not have been written about a car that was driven by someone who wasn't Lindsey. And even if things between them had turned out a little heartbreaking, Lucas knew that when it came down to it, it was pretty easy between the two of them. Lindsey had always given herself to him so completely, she had been honest and considerate. He was certain she loved him. At the very least, he knew they still had some sort of-still undefined-relationship.

Then there was Brooke.

The two might have been an item-way back in high school-but now Lucas has come to consider Brooke one of his best friends. With Brooke, they could talk, and laugh, and just have fun. He and Brooke had been through so much, both together and apart in the time since they had known each other. This time around, their relationship was so much more then what it had been in high school, now there was a sense of dependability and understanding, that made things easy- in a _just friends _sort of way. Things weren't complicated or confusing or difficult. It wasn't like-how it was with..

_Peyton._

Of course Lucas knew he could call her. Because when it came down to it, it would _always_ be Peyton. But just because that was true, didn't make it any less hard and frustrating and just plain work. Because with her it had always been work. (But she was worth it, of course she was). Whether it was like when they were younger, and things like love triangles, misunderstandings, and unspoken feelings had kept them apart, or now as adults- when things like love triangles, misunderstandings and unspoken feelings were keeping them apart-their relationship always felt like it was above them, like it couldn't be controlled.

Believe it or not, once upon a time he thought it would work out for them though. Before proposals that went wrong and years apart. Before a surprise return, and kisses that were behind his _then_ fiancé's back. When they were the Lucas and Peyton he had written about in his book. When he was so young and innocent (and naive) to believe in destiny and fate, he thought that they were a epic-meant to be- couple.

But he doesn't quite believe in those things anymore. Because after all that has happened-where he was ended up in life-destiny and fate and all those other romantic notions he had invested so much in, just don't seem real.

How could they be, when truthfully he is no where, is no one, or with no one, he recognizes anymore.

So even though he doesn't believe in things like destiny and fate anymore-he sort of always assumed Peyton would wait, because realistically the love they shared wasn't controllable. It just was.

Nevertheless, in the time he has been away, his options, all three of them, sort of figured things out without him. Because they aren't choices anymore, not one. That's how much has happened in his absence.

He knows that his lack of information about what was going on, is probably his fault, at least to a certain degree; because he didn't really keep in touch while he was away, with any of those three woman, even if he thought one of them might be his answer to everything.

_Don't want to let you down,  
I want to fly away..  
But I'm stuck on the ground._

Before he went to the airport, he did let someone know he was leaving. His best friend. Haley. He figured at the very least he owed her a good-bye; he also figured she just might be the only one who still cared enough to hear a good-bye.

When Lucas told her of his trip, she was a little annoyed to say the least.

The way Haley put it, Lucas had to stop running.

He had to stop running away from himself, his problems, and most importantly his heart. He had to stop hiding, and finally decided what he wanted, and who he wanted it with.

That was the problem.

He couldn't decided, about anything. Thus the trip.

That's the reason he doesn't call anyone to come with him to Vegas. Because he's not quite sure-or isn't willing to admit-who is really in his heart. Those three woman, all of them, are still really important to him. In different ways, and in different capacities, but they are, he just doesn't know-he is scared-what to do about it.

And really, if even he doesn't have all the answers, how can he expect anyone else to have them either?

Haley went on to tell him to that he won't start being_ Lucas_ again, until he lets go of all the darkness and pain. She tells him that he won't find any answers until he opens himself up to love, to faith, to belief.

Well if you asked him, it sounded easier said then done.

When he listens to his friend, and he sees the worry in her eyes, he realizes there is only one way he'll become the old Lucas again, the one who was kind and noble, who had integrity and compassion, and that's if he leaves-even if its just for a while.

Haley might of told him that wasn't the way to deal, but that's the only way Lucas knows how. It might be selfish and it might not make much sense to any one else, but he thinks that the only he can hear what his heart is telling him is if he does it alone, away from Tree Hill, and most importantly, away from people-that girl-who are still in it, even if they shouldn't be.

So that's what he does.

_So, help me decide,  
Help me to make up,  
Make up my mind_

The way he sees it, his hasty decision to leave-to gain some perspective-felt a lot like the other time he tried to leave Tree Hill. The time during junior year when he had so royally screwed things up, that leaving felt like the only option he had left.

This time, like the last time, he left with the hope that if he could leave Tree Hill and put some distance between him and all the mistakes he has undoubtedly made, then maybe he could fix it. Fix what he wronged, fix himself.

And just like in Junior year, there were many mistakes that needed to be reflected on.

Like continuously hurting the girl who he had promised to love forever.

Or not loving enough the girl who had promised to love him forever.

Basically the way he has handled himself since long before a botched wedding, a book about a comet, or the return of his high school sweetheart. If he's being completely honest-something he has been working on since being away, _Honesty_-it started that night in L.A.

More specifically the night that was supposed to be _the night_, the one that ended so horribly wrong, because _Someday_ seemed too long to wait for.

When he thinks about it, it amazes him-and not in a good way-how that one choice of not waiting, of not understanding, has so drastically changed the course of his life. He really wishes some one could have warned him; it could have definitely save some heartache.

And he's not just thinking about his own heart.

_Wouldn't that save you,  
Wouldn't that save you,  
Wouldn't that save you?_

She finds out about his little trip to Vegas from Haley. Two days later. She was at the studio working on demos, well pretending to be working on demos. Really she was wondering what was taking so long. Why Lucas hadn't come to talk to her after seeing what she had done to the river court. What she had confessed on the River Court.

It turns out-after Haley came to work on her song, and let it slip-Lucas never actually saw it. It seems he was too busy with other things. Like taking off, without so much as a "bye".

Now she knows she has every right to be just a little more then angry about the fact that he didn't tell her. She should be hurt that he felt like the way to figure things out is flying half way across the county-without her. She also thinks it's totally understandable if she wants to wait around for him (wait longer then she already has been) considering that she still considers him the love of her life.

But after everything they've been through, after everything she let him put them through, it not that she doesn't feel that way, she just feels like she cant let herself, not anymore. She thinks, she has more then surpassed her limit. Within reason, she feels like maybe she can't blame him entirely for all the mistakes and choices that have been made, but she really wants to.

Because he promised to love her forever. He said it had always been Her.

He promised he would wait forever. That it was True Love Always.

He promised he would never leave her. That he wanted her with him when all his dreams came true, and when they didn't.

Well He lied.

An almost wedding to a girl, everyone (but him) knew was his second choice proved he didn't really love her. At least not enough.

The fact that four years ago, he left her in that damn hotel room, when he refused to wait for _Someday_, all but showed her he couldn't wait, not even a year.

And now this little trip-to Las Vegas no less-leaves her wondering why she isn't enough. Why its so easy for him to leave, and not once think that just maybe, whatever he has to figure out, might only be resolved if she went too.

That night, after she's done at work, working on pretending to work, she decides its time to do something that's long over due.

She goes out and buys more paint.

Not to create more to express how much she is in love with Lucas Scott, even if she knows that deep down she will always love him.

Not to write lyrics to songs only he knows means so much to her. Or paint metaphors that he himself wrote about, metaphors that explained the immensity of their love.

She gets black paint and goes back to the river court.

It takes her a lot less time then the last time she was there. Just some long strokes of her roller, and its all gone.

All the words and detail. All the meaning and feeling. Its gone.

As she does it, Peyton thinks about that day in the gym. The day, not too long ago, when she had promised Lucas she would step aside. That she would sacrifice her own happiness for his. She thinks if his happiness is without her, like he has made it seem (No matter what anyone says, he did say "I do" at that altar, and it does count for something) then maybe she was wrong about everything.

Maybe she was wrong to believe in his words, the ones written and spoken over all these years. Maybe she shouldn't have expected so much. She shouldn't expect him to always be there to rescue her when she needs it. Shouldn't expect him to still love her and care about her. Maybe she should stop pretending that maybe one day, _someday_, he'll figure out just how much he needs her in his life, like she does he.

So she's not anymore. At least she is going to try to not try anymore.

She thinks now its time to find her own happiness. Even if its without him.

Three days later when she gets a call about work that turns into more, _a lot more_, its seems like the perfect way to finally move on from True Love Always.

_Watched it all go by,  
Was it really true?  
Is that what it was,  
Was that really You? _

He spent those 16 days away and just thought. Thought about what Haley had told him before he had left. About trying to find belief again. To open his heart and life to someone, completely. He knows that saying you'll do something and actually doing it, are two separate things. But after a lot time to just think, he feels like he knows what he should do.

What he _wants,_ and _who _he wants it with.

That's the easy part. Its always been there. The who. _Her_.

The hard part is making it a reality.

He does know that the first step is going back home. Then after that, its acting the way he should be. What he owes her.

When he does fly back home, renewed and the same all at the same time, he thought it might be best if he made his reemergence back into town as quietly as possible.

He knew he had left things sort of up in the air, and he didn't want to cause more trouble then needed.

He figured he would take it in stages.

Get from the airport to home. Unpack and settle back in. Get in some time at the river court and see his brother and best friend. Spend some time with the nephew he's certain had grown in his absence. Then finally, let everyone else know he's home. And most importantly, that he's back to being the person he should be. The person _she_ fell in love with.

He was hoping he could do the first few things without letting anyone else see him. (He wanted to go slow. The least awkward moments as possible.)

He knew, realistically Tree Hill wasn't a big town, and everyone knew everyone-He was a Scott, they were infamous in this town-and all those people liked to talk, but he thought it was possible.

But when he gets off the plane and is walking through the terminal to pick up his bags all his plans are all but forgotten.

He sees _her_. With someone.

Her arm is linked through his, whoever the guy is, and it seems like she is seeing him off (he's only carrying a bag with him, thankfully). The pair are so enamored by each other, neither notice that Lucas is there, let alone that he's staring directly at them.

But he is staring, and he doesn't like what he sees.

He watches as she gets even closer to the guy-too close then necessary if you ask Lucas- and whispers for only him to hear. Whatever she says has him laughing and looking at her like she's just said the most amazing thing he has ever heard. Lucas is scared to even think of what she could have said.

Whatever it was, has him kissing her on the cheek before they continue down the walkway, not once noticing the angry looking blonde who can't believe what he has seen.

He knows that technically he might not have the right to be upset, or annoyed, or really jealous, but seriously? It's been _barley _two weeks! He knows that he's been all over the place with his actions and choices, and he hasn't been honest to himself, or to anyone else for that matter, but it seems like he hasn't been the only one, because there is no way he is buying the sudden change in her life.

How could she have moved on, after everything? How could she be with anyone else, with anyone but him? But most importantly, why does it hurt him so much to see it?

He forgets all about his plan to slowly get reacquainted with his life, and instead heads straight to his brother and best friends house. He needs answers. Now.

When he gets there, and cuts straight to the chase-asking so many questions and expecting very different answers-he realizes just how long a time he has been gone.

Because as he hears about all that has gone on since he's been away, he finds out that in 16 days…

A person can find out that they are not eligible to adopt a child.

Or they can find a way to move on from the love of your life.

And from what he's hearing, you can fall in love with someone else.

He knows it might still be relatively early in the day-he had taken the earliest flight possible-but after hearing what he's missed, he thinks he needs a drink. He needs a really strong drink.

_I'm looking back again  
Tracing back the threads  
You said I was a mess,  
Or was it just in my head?_

She had worked late, again. It wasn't anything new, her office had become her second home in recent weeks, really with all that was going on it was hard to tear herself away from her work.

She loved what she did. She was proud of it. _It mattered_, and not only to her.

Plus so much had been going on in the last few weeks it had been hard to not want to stay at the office to work at more of the details and plans.

It had been a flurry of excitement ever since she said yes.

Stressful with all the preparations and decisions she had to make, but she's still beyond happy that its all happening, regardless of how soon it might be.

But she did really, really want to get home. It had been a long week, and with all that she had going on, things were even more hectic then usual. She was tired, exhausted, and all she wanted to do was make it home, get in bed and sleep.

Was that so difficult?

As she was locking up, she realized it could be because she turned around to walk through the crowd and saw Lucas. At the bar, all alone, with a drink in hand.

Déjà vu.

She doesn't want to deal with this, with him, not tonight.

She knew that he had come back. Brooke had tried drop the information in earlier at lunch when they had talked. According to Brooke, who had found out from Haley, he had asked about her.

To bad, she doesn't care anymore (she's trying to pretend she doesn't care anymore.)

Ever since her little epiphany at the river court the night she covered up her work, she had been trying her best to be happy. To be happy, for her. To be who she wanted to be. To get what she wanted.

And surprising as it was, it was happening.

Things were going better then expected, but she knew that things were still unfinished between her and Lucas. She knows she has to be the bigger person-to shallow her pride-and deal with whatever was still between them.

But more then that, she knows that inevitably they will have to talk, because she knows Haley, and Haley _can't_ keep a secret. And even if Peyton painted over all those lyrics and the huge comet that crashed into them, she knows that Haley probably said something to Lucas.

But she's past all this right? Her life isn't wrapped up in Lucas Scott, not anymore. Not now.

So would talking to him really kill her?

Make for a embarrassing and awkward moment? _Probably._

But it was doable, she could handle it., because she was over him.

She was over those blue eyes (even if she had yet to meet anyone, ever, with the same shade of blue as his) and she could careless about that damn smirk of his or the squint either. It didn't matter how amazing he could look in just jeans and flannel, or a grey polo and basketball shorts. She was going to pretend to not notice how is hair was always perfectly messy and had he seemed to have just the right scuff. Because she wasn't interested, no matter what.

And she wasn't some young girl who could be wooed anymore, she wasn't gonna fall for his words.

Lines like, _"It's you"_. Or "_I can feel it in my heart, don't you?"_ Or the one that was laughable at this point, _"I'll wait forever if I have too.."_

She wasn't going to fall for them, not one. Because she was over Lucas Scott. She figured if she kept reminding herself, then eventually she would start to believe it, because as of right now, she really did still love him. Even if she didn't want too. Even if she had bigger things in her life then him at the moment.

But she knew it was only a matter of time before that love took control. It always did.

Right now though, she would just pretend otherwise.

So, she wasn't going to hide, and she wasn't pretend that she doesn't see him, because he is so looking in her direction and has most definitely seen puts on her best fake smile, and goes for it.

"Hey.."

"Hi."

_So, help me decide,  
Help me to make up,  
Make up my mind._

He's been back home for three months when he gets something in the mail that totally throws him for a loop. It's a invitation.

A wedding invitation.

Not only is he surprised that he would even be invited, he can't believe its happening so soon. He really wants to throw it away, pretend like he never even received it, but for some reason he can't. That sort of the scariest part.

He can't, for the life of him, just let it go.

He looks over the information. Where it's being held. When it is. Who's the groom.

He is most definitely going. He can't not go, right?

He checks the box, along with the box for "plus one". He can't just go alone. That would be even more uncomfortable and awkward, more then it already will be.

Then he makes a call, to his hopefully, potential date to this thing.

"Hey, I know your really busy. And I know this is going to sound absolutely crazy. But you want to go with me to a wedding?"

_Wouldn't that Save You,  
Wouldn't that Save You,  
Wouldnt that Save You?_

Just a few days before the wedding, one that he knows everyone objects to him going to but hasn't said anything to him yet, Lucas, Skills, and Nathan play a pick up game at the river court, enjoying the spare time they have to play the game they all love so much. Its guy time.

Nathan thinks it's also the perfect time to bring this inevitable wedding disaster-Nathan has no doubt, things will not end well if Lucas actually goes-up to his big brother.

"So I don't get it, why do you want to go anyway? I mean why put yourself through that?" Nathan asks as he blocks his brother. For whatever reason it seems like they have there most important conversations on this court, playing this game. Its kind of the way it should be if you asked him.

"I just feel like this is closure you know? I mean I loved her, Nate."

"Right, so why would you want to see her marry someone else?" Nathan has never understood his brother's thought process. If you asked him, He thinks, his brother thinks too much.

"I just do, OK. I need to know that she's happy, that its right."

"Listen man, I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told P. Sawyer when you almost married Lindsey…" Skills says, finally putting in his opinion. Lucas is one of his best friends, and Skills knows this is a bad a idea. He remembers how hard it was for Peyton when she had to watch Lucas up on that altar.

"And what's that?" Lucas says almost curious as to what Skills could have possibly said.

"How are we gonna stop this wedding?" He says it with a laugh.

"Whoa, what? You actually told her that?" Lucas says. He can't believe Skills actually had put her up to it.

"Hell yeah I did! I even told her I'd help.."

"Well thanks Skills, but I don't think that will be necessary." Lucas says as he looks over to his brother and all three guys laugh.

"Ok, ok… hey maybe we won't have to do anything. Like I told P. Sawyer at your wedding, maybe the groom will say the wrong name like Ross did on 'Friends'. I mean then you can swoop in…" Skills doesn't finish, he knows there is no way Lucas would be willing to ruin anyone else wedding, considering what happened on his.

"No, don't think so. That's not why I'm going. You'll see.." Lucas says as he grabs the ball from his brother when he's not paying attention and make a shot to the hoop. It goes in. Of course it does.

"Whatever, man. But listen. Have you ever been to a wedding that went the way it was supposed to?" Nathan asks as he checks the ball doesn't answer back.

He can't in good conscious tell his brother that he's wrong.

_Something's gotta break,  
You gotta swing the bat,  
Too many years of dying  
Why is that?_

He put on his good suit. Picked up his date, even though its really weird to call her that, and they went to the church, deciding it might be best if they sat towards the back.

He sat there, and waited.

Waited for the groom to come out and take his place with the mister. Waited for the flower girl to walk down the aisle, then the maid of honor. Then finally her, wearing her simple white dress and carrying red roses.

Lucas Scott watched as the girl who was supposed to love him forever, walked down the aisle.

And somewhere in between him watching her saying "I Do" and watching as the happy couple shared their first kiss as man and wife, he realized that this is the way its supposed to be.

It's the way it was meant to be.

Because even if that woman was supposed to love him, Lucas has always-and still does- love another girl a _whole lot_ more.

As the couple make their way down the aisle, happy and in love, Lucas can't help but think maybe one day, maybe someday, that will be him. And Peyton. Together.

"Not to be mean, but the dress I made for her was so much better then the one she's wearing for this wedding. Maybe for her next wedding I could help her.." Brooke says as they begin to exit the church.

"_Brooke.._" he whispers.

"What, its' not my fault she went off the rack this time. It's not like we kept in touch, but really maybe we should have. That dress was a crime of fashion." Brooke mumbles as they make their way to the car.

"Whatever. Hey, do you think we could skip the reception?" Lucas asks as they begin to drive out of the parking lot. Aside from Brooke's comments about Lindsey's dress, he knew his friend always did enjoy weddings. Plus she is so team Leyton-Brooke's nickname-that she didn't have a problem with helping him get some closure.

Because he had been serious when he had told Nathan and Skills that was the reason he wanted to go to this wedding. It wasn't about trying to win Lindsey back, or making it difficult for her. He did love her at one time. And he did honestly want her to be happy. She deserve as much.

But he wants happiness too. And he knows now, with complete certainty, that he will only ever be happy-truly happy-when he's with Peyton.

Going to Lindsey's Wedding-she had married one of her colleagues, a guy Lucas had met a few times when he had been in New York, who seemed alright enough-felt like closing a chapter in his life. A time he wasn't all to proud of, but he thinks was necessary. Because for all the heartache and confusion. The misunderstandings and near chances, he thinks it gave them both a chance to grow up, to realize just how much they need each other.

"Sure… But now you owe me dinner Broody." She says in her raspy tone.

"No problem.. Hey have you heard from her today?" He asks changing the subject to more important things.

"If the _her_ you are referring to is Peyton, then No. But you figure time difference and all, I think its technically tomorrow where she's at right now.."

"Right… what about airport guy?" Lucas did know what 'airport guy's' name was.

But he was also annoyed with the fact that he was with Peyton right now, and he wasn't.

It turns out the guy he saw Peyton with that day at the airport when he had came home was Steven Daniels-an associate from the parent label of Red Bedroom Records. He was also an old friend from Peyton's days in LA.

She said Steven was the equivalent to who Mouth was to Lucas. Just a really good friend who had let her ramble on and on about everything as trivial as L.A. traffic to things more important like the days when she really missed Tree Hill, and so desperately wanted to love L.A.

He seemed like a nice enough guy. But that still didn't mean Lucas had to like him.

"_Steven_, called me this morning, or tonight.. Whatever time it was there. He says that Mia is doing amazing, that Europe can't get enough of her. Apparently the tour is doing better then expected. He also said that Peyton is doing a really great job as manager and she is finding some really great artists."

"Well that's great…" He thinks its wonderful that she is doing such a great job. He always knew she could do it. That doesn't mean that he likes thats she's working so far away.

"I just still can't believe she just went, took off half way across the world.." Before he can finish his rant-one that Brooke has heard way to many times in the last month Peyton has been gone-he gets interrupted.

"Hey. You don't get to be mad about this. Luke Seriously...Does Las Vegas sound familiar to you?" Brooke says.

She knows that Lucas loves Peyton. Hell she has always known, even when Lucas wouldn't admit it. But that doesn't excuse him for his choices.

"Right. Sorry. It just seems like its been forever since she's been gone…"

"Well.. Europe is a big place." Brooke says dryly.

Lucas knows he has to be patient. He has to wait. And as much as it sucks, and it feels like work waiting for her to get back, he knows it will be worth it. She's always been worth it.

_So Help Me Decide,  
Help Me To make up, Make Up my Mind.._

Later that night after he drops Brooke off at her house, he notices that his cell phone is blinking-he had forgotten to taken it off vibrate after they got out of the church-he has a missed call.

_Its Peyton._

"Hey… it's me. Just wanted to let you know that things are going good and that the tour is almost over. We got about 10 shows left, then its back to America. Which is a good thing, I really could go for a good ol' burger right about now…" He smiles when he hears her southern twang come out just a little. Its nice to hear it, it reminds him that some things always stay the same.

"Anyways, so I think Steven said that most likely its will be another two weeks before we make it back to the states, like 16 days or so. Not to long right? So I gotta go, Mia is starting rehearsals. Talk to you soon. Tell everyone Hi for me. Luke… I miss you. Bye."

The message ends, and before he closes his phone he replays it three more times.

She _misses_ him.

He knows that they haven't really talked about it much, _Them_, as a couple; but they have talked about their past.

About hotel rooms and book signings. About proposals and an engagement ring that has always been meant for her.

Its been a long few months of talking. But now things seem good again, like happiness is not to far away for the both of them.

They know there is still a lot to talk about, but for once it seems like they're both on the same page, about what they want, and most definitely _who_ they want it with.

And even though there love has always felt like it can't be controlled, that just might be a good thing.

Because it seems like it never wants to end, and neither of them want it too.

_Wouldn't that Save You,  
Wouldn't that Save You,  
Wouldn't that Save You.._

_-Fin. _

_-.-.-..Song: "Save You" by Matthew Perryman Jones_


End file.
